Goravior
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}Goravior is a Snake Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter: Farblaze. Unlike most Snake Wyverns, it does not have any actual limbs, and resembles a true snake. Physiology Goravior is a Snake Wyvern that combines size, power, and wit to create an imposing foe for hunters to face. The skin of its limbless body is ruby red with mahogany around its yellow eyes as well as its dorsal side in the form of a single stripe which runs from its scalp to the very tip of its tail. Rather than resembling a specific type of snake species, the Goravior shares features from all kinds of snakes, with a viper-like head, a body comparable with that of a large python, the osteoderms that are seen in the genus Xenodermus, better known as "dragon snakes." Three rows of orange, blade-shaped plates of varying sizes run down its back, with the largest being located on its head, chin, and tail. A single row of sensory organs, called "heatspots," trail from its jaws to its tail on either side, and venomous fangs with smaller teeth akin to needles line its jaws. Finally, it sports a thin, forked tongue to "smell" its surroundings. Behavior The Goravior is often a rare sight for one to behold, but not necessarily a welcomed one. The almost-arbitrary aggression of these Snake Wyverns has granted them with a sullied reputation as merciless, bloodthirsty, and even sinister creatures to a wide margin of hunters and villagers, although the true reasoning of the Goravior's supposed evil nature is simply a result of their reclusive lifestyle. The Goravior spends a majority of its time resting in areas of at least 32°C (90°F), which is made possible by an extremely slow metabolism, moving after it has gained enough heat to new locations to eat, drink, mate, or find shelter to rest without risk of predatory interruption. Interactions Environment= With Warm Locations Certain places that are close to warmth (such as rocks heated by lava or the sun) are prime resting spots for a Goravior seeking to absorb thermal energy into its heatspots. The Goravior will coil into a comfortable position as if it were preparing to sleep, only to lift its head and observe its surroundings. |-|Turf Wars= Goravior vs. Great Jagras/Dodogama (Win) The Goravior hisses at the other monster. As the Fanged Wyvern attempts to escape, the Goravior swiftly slithers to the side, blocking the path of its foe before it strikes, biting onto the Fanged Wyvern's shoulder with its massive fangs and starting to coil around its quarry in order to constrict it. The Fanged Wyvern lets out a pained sound, writhing around to free itself as the Goravior removes its fangs from the monster's shoulder and prepares for another bite. The Fanged Wyvern begins to crawl out of the coil, but is stopped when it is wrestled back into the Snake Wyvern's scaly bind and bit a second time, but the Goravior loses its hold on its prey, which escapes. (Deals massive damage to Great Jagras/Dodogama and poisons them) Goravior vs. Najarala (Win) The two Snake Wyverns exchange warnings, with the Goravior illuminating its plates and the Najarala rattling its sounders, before they both strike. The Goravior and Najarala bite each other on the neck, wrapping around the other serpent in a fierce test of raw strength. Eventually, the Goravior comes out on top of the conflict, writhing around the Najarala and coiling around its torso and neck as it begins to constrict its foe. Several venom-laced bites sink into the Najarala's hide as it loses more and more oxygen, eventually saving itself with a weak bite onto the Goravior's neck, paralyzing the fiery Snake Wyvern, causing it to release a blast of fire that engulfs the Najarala as it narrowly escapes. (Deals minor damage to Goravior and high damage to Najarala. Breaks Najarala's neck sounders. Paralyzes Goravior and poisons Najarala) Ecology Goraviors have an important role to both flora and fauna in their ecosystems. Its diet ranges vastly depending on habitat. The jawbones of the Goravior are perfectly evolved to consume larger prey items, unhinging from the skull as both mandibles spread apart. While Aptonoth and Apceros are a common meal amongst these Snake Wyverns, monsters such as the Larinoth, the Yian Kut-Ku, and even the Congalala are not out of the question. Since it cannot chew, the Goravior simply swallows its meal whole in a single sitting, that can take anywhere from one or two hours to several days. Goraviors take down their prey with a combination of fire attacks, potent venom, and powerful constriction. The venom contains a very potent hemotoxin that destroys red blood cells, prevents blood clotting, and even degenerate organs and tissue cells. The Goravior bites its prey at first, even heating the venom to boiling temperatures with larger victims, waits for its meal to weaken, and then finishes it off via constriction by coiling around and suffocating its prey to death. Goraviors can also prevent overgrowth of flora in environments, which is often in the form of small brush fires. One devastating exception was the burning of what is now the Ashen Woodland, which resulted in a two-year period where the Goravior was declared as a slay-only monster. Combined with this and the aggression of their species, the population faced risk of extinction a year into the Guild's order, which was cancelled after this discovery. Attacks Strike: The Goravior flickers its tongue, before it strikes once at a hunter. (50% chance of inflicting Poison) Firestrike: The Goravior flickers its tongue, builds up heat in its mouth, and strikes with flaming fangs. (Inflicts Fireblight, 50% chance of inflicting Poison) Double Strike: Like Najarala, the Goravior attempts to bite at the hunter twice, the second time leaving it open to attacks. (40% chance to inflict Poison with the first bite, 70% chance to inflict Poison in the second) Tail Slap: The snake flicks its tail at a hunter, knocking them away. Roar: The snake lets out a terrifying roar. (Requires Earplugs to block) Axetail Slam: The Goravior slams its axe-like tail crest into the ground. (Inflicts Fireblight) Roll: The Goravior rolls to the left or to the right, evading attacks and hurting anything in the way. Slitherbite: The Goravior slithers forward, biting at whatever is in front of it twice. (50% of inflicting Poison) Fireball Charge: The snake hisses, slithering forwards while shooting fireballs to either side of itself. (Inflicts Fireblight) Fireball: The wyvern heaves a fireball at a hunter. (Inflicts Fireblight) Triple Fireball: The Goravior shoots three fireballs, not unlike Rathian. (Inflicts Fireblight) Fire Beam: The Goravior charges up its crest and unleashes a massive, flaming beam of heat from its maw. (Inflicts Fireblight) Sun Razor: The Goravior raises its tail crest into the sky, letting it gain thermal energy, before it slams it into the ground, causing a massive explosion of fire. (Inflicts Fireblight) (WIP) Combat Guide While Enraged While enraged, Goravior's dorsal, caudal, and cranial plates will glow a bright yellow-orange color, its fangs will produce either orange embers or purple mist, and its heatspots will flicker before it attacks. It will also puff small flames out of its mouth when it exhales. While its attacks will be much more potent and it will move much faster, an angry Goravior gives off many visible warnings before each strike. As mentioned before, its heatspots (the orange markings down either side of its body) will flicker brightly beforehand, but also pay attention to the mouth. If the fangs are surrounded by orange embers, its bite will inflict Fireblight. If they're surrounded by purple mist, the bite will inflict Poison. While Tired An exhausted Goravior will be unable to produce fire as effectively, with only a flicker sparking out of its mouth during breath-based attacks. Its plates lose their vibrancy and instead become a dull, chalky tone of burnt orange, and its heatspots will shift its color to a sandy brown. Like all monsters, it will also drool. A tired Goravior is a slow Goravior. Its massive body will be much harder for the monster to move about without expending mass amounts of energy, so it will often take breaks after every move, leaving it wide open to attacks. Breakable Parts Head: The right upper fang of the Goravior is chipped and the left is broken at the midway point. The lower right fang is completely snapped off and about a fourth of the left is missing. It loses its left eye, with a scar in its place. The sharpened tip of the upper crest becomes dull and rounded, and the chin crest is broken in half. Chest: Three scars mark the snake's chest. More notably, when it slithers (such as when it leaves an area or moves around the portion of the map it's in), it will move roughly 10% slower. This does not apply to its attacks though. Front Half: The front half of the Goravior's body is now covered in scars and the dorsal plates are broken, chipped, or downright missing. Back Half: The back half of the Goravior is now covered in scars. The dorsal plates are also broken, chipped, or missing altogether. Tail Crest: The tail crest can be severed and carved once, but the lower body must be wounded first. Weaknesses Elements Status Effects Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Goravior can't use Fire and Poison in a single attack when its head is broken, only one or the other each time. * It can be carved four times. (Five if you include the severed tail crest!) * Fire attacks will be absorbed into Goravior's heatspots, so it's best just to leave them at home. However, Ice attacks will actually do the opposite and gradually reduce the amount of stored heat. * Goravior is deaf, but it has a keen sense of smell, as well as thermoceptive sensory organs. Smoke Bombs alongside Cool Drinks will essentially make you invisible to it before the fight, so use this to your advantage! * Your chances of getting Goravior Plates, Garnets, or Mantles are a bit better if you wound the chest. * When low on stamina, Goravior will either swallow a smaller monster whole or eat eggs out of a wyvern nest. Trivia * Goravior was the first monster ever created by Ailuromancy before the creation of the New Fanon Wiki. It was also planned to be Flagship monster of Monster Hunter: Farblaze. * Goravior originally absorbed solar energy into its crests to use fire attacks. ** This was later removed and, along with its role as Farblaze's Flagship, were later given to a certain other monster of Ailuromancy's creation! * Goravior's overall concept is based off of the Serpent of Eden, the Ouroboros, and the Lindwurm. * Goravior was part of a Fanon monster classification called Serpents before the the Snake Wyvern class was introduced by Capcom in Monster Hunter 4. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Fireblight Monster